Quest equipment
has many equipable items that can only be obtained through quests. Some of these items provide the highest bonuses in the game, such as the Cape of Legends (Legends' Quest) and Klank's gauntlets (Underground Pass) or Steel gauntlets (Family Crest). Stake 3 WeaponAim, 3 WeaponPower The stake is a weapon obtained during the Vampire Slayer quest, lost upon giving the final blow to Count Draynor. It is unobtainable after the quest. During the quest, it is obtained from Dr Harlow by buying him a beer (2 coins). It has no requirement to wield. Silverlight 10 WeaponAim, 10 WeaponPower Silverlight is a weapon obtained through the Demon Slayer quest. It takes the appearance of a steel long sword, and can be used to weaken demons if used at the start of a battle. It can be obtained for free before killing Delrith. However, afterwards you must pay 500 coins to receive a replacement, or 75 coins if you have completed Legends' Quest. It has no requirements to wield. Faladian Sword 10 WeaponAim, 10 WeaponPower The Faladian Knight's Sword is obtained during The Knight's Sword quest, and is unobtainable after its completion. It can be made by giving Thurgo two iron bars and a blurite ore (found only in the Asgarnia Ice Dungeon). However, you must first give him a redberry pie and the portrait of Sir Vyvin. It resembles Excalibur, another weapon gained from questing, and has a blue handle with a grey blade. The only requirement to wear this weapon is Level 10 Mining. Excalibur 25 WeaponAim, 25 WeaponPower Excalibur looks like Faladian Sword but provides better bonuses. It is a quest reward from Merlin's Crystal. Staff of Armadyl 7 WeaponAim, 3 WeaponPower The Staff of Armadyl is obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest, and is unobtainable after the player has sided with the Guardian of Armadyl or after its completion when siding with Lucien. The guardians in the room must be killed before the player is able to grab it. Players willing to keep a copy of the staff must get a second staff if they want to end up siding with Lucien. Getting multiple staves, however, requires the player to make use of the bank trick. Note that it must be kept safe as after siding with the guardians or finishing up the quest when siding with Lucien, the staff cannot be picked up even if dropped. Staff of Iban 50 WeaponAim, 50 WeaponPower Staff of Iban is a reward for defeating Iban in Underground Pass. The staff is required for casting powerful Iban blast spell. Clothing These clothes are mostly cosmetic or low in terms of stat bonuses. They do have their uses in the quests they are needed. * Doctors gown (Biohazard) * Khazard Helmet and Khazard chainmail (Fight Arena) * Gasmask (Plague City) * Protective jacket and Protective trousers (Sheep Herder) * Slaves Robe Top and Slaves Robe Bottom (Tourist Trap) Neckwear The following amulets and necklace may only be obtained from quests: * King lathas Amulet (Biohazard) * Amulet of accuracy* (Imp catcher) * Annas Silver Necklace (Murder Mystery) * Amulet of GhostSpeak (The Restless Ghost) * Beads of the dead* (Shilo Village) * Gnome Emerald Amulet of protection* (Tree Gnome Village) * Pendant of Armadyl and Pendant of Lucien (Temple of Ikov) * Glarial's amulet** (Waterfall Quest) * These amulets have equipment bonuses that may prove worthwhile. ** Glarial's amulet must always be worn when entering the Baxtorian Falls, but can be switched for another once inside. See also * Magic whistle * Oily Fishing Rod * Quest items Category:Quests Category:Equipment